


His favorite creep.

by Renezinha



Series: Relapse verse. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Illustrated, Jimmy is a dirty little sheep, Love and embrace the nimmy plz, Lovers, M/M, Nick is a creep, Relapse verse, Secret Relationship, Smut, such love, teh Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Smutty one shot featuring Nick and Jimmy Novak.</p>
  <p>I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff, but gave it a try anyway!</p>
  <p>Makes part of my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi">MashuraDi</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3237257/chapters/7051667">Relapse</a> verse.<br/><br/>(Based on our rps)</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[With art made by me.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	His favorite creep.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashuraDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/gifts).



Jimmy was dreaming. And like it had been happening lately, this was no common dream, at least that's not the way he interprets them anymore. He'd dream about an Angel and even though he could not really see him, he could hear him. Castiel, he called himself, talked to Jimmy quite often, telling the man he has been chosen to do something great. But whenever Jimmy asked just what exactly he had been chosen to, the dream would end and he'd wake up, confused and soaked in sweat. Not this time though, this time he woke up to a pleasant tight warmth around his morning erection.

“Mmh...what...oh.” The dark haired man moaned, arching his back off the mattress, squirming a little, not able to form a single coherent sentence at the moment.

“Morning...” A messy blond head greeted from under the covers, casting the sleepy man a mischievous smile, hand slowly going up and down his shaft.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28b4ahx)   


“No...no talk, just..”

Nick laughed, stroking him just a little faster. “Are you still sleeping? Are you a sleepwalker??”

“No, i..” Jimmy stretched his arms some and yawned. “ I'm not walking, will you..”

“Sleeptalker then?” The blond teased, using the tip of his tongue to lap at his lover's cockhead, his fingers wrapping tightly around the base, making the other man jump a little. It's one of Nick's favorite things, he admits, watching as his best friend and lover comes undone under his touch. He'd make a hobby out of it he could!

“Dammit, Nick, will you just suck me?!”

“Oh, he's awake. Finally, been touching you for ages now!” Nick laughed, adding some drama into the picture.

Jimmy propped himself onto his elbows and frowned, giving his lover a murderous look. Nick still found it cute though. “You're a creep.” Jim said, rolling his eyes. “ If you don't get this over with, i'll do it myself, thank you.”

“Not a morning person, uh? Grumpy.” The blond licked a trail up his lover's cock and stopped at the head again, taking his time to suck on it before taking it all inside his mouth.

“Uh-huh...oh GOD, like that...”

Nick stopped, giving him a harsh stroke. “Not God, it's just me.”

“Why...why are you still talking?”

Nick got the hint and started sucking him again, using his free hand to play with his heavy balls, his fingers finding his still loose entrance every now and then, not really pushing them inside, opting to tease him instead. When he felt Jim's hips moving of their own accord, trying to force his cock into the back of his throat, Nick slowed down a little and pulled him out of his mouth, smiling in a teasing way, a hand going up his lover's bare stomach to pat at his chest.

“Not so fast, i'm not done with you yet, Jimbo, far from it actually.”  
  
Jimmy wanted to choke the life out of him. Cursing under his breath, he assumed a sitting position and glanced towards the clock on the bedside table.

“It's almost seven in the morning...i have to go back home before Amelia wakes up.” And then he was glancing back at his lover. “Whatever you had in mind, better make it quick.”

“Uh...i wasn't paying attention to the clock for once...” Just the mention of Jimmy's wife made him angry. She was a great woman, sure, but he envied her. He was jealous of her and he wished he could take Jimmy away from her forever. Because she doesn't deserve him. _He_ does.

Jimmy bit on his lower lip, brows knitting in frustration, refraining from whatever he was about to say. “You should have woken me up sooner then.”

“Hey!” Nick lifts a brow, pointing an accusatory finger at the blue eyed man. “I tried, you have no idea how hard i tried...”

“Ugh...really? It's too early for your puns, you ass.” Jimmy tossed a pillow at the blond and laughed. “So...what about this?” He asks, pointing at his morning wood. “ Still thinking of doing something about it?”

“Kinda wanted to fuck you in the shower but apparently we don't have time for that, do we?”

“Maybe tomorrow. C'mon, Nick...you started this, come and finish it, please?”

“Are you begging me, little sheep?” The blond grinned, shoving the covers off of him, coming to sit next to his lover.

“Just touch me.” Jimmy took Nick's hand and placed it around his still full erect cock, making the man stroke him just the way he likes it. Slow and tight and then faster. Nick wrapped his free hand around the dark haired man's waist and leaned to kiss his shoulder, his neck, while their joined hands worked his cock faster now. Didn't take long for Jimmy to come all over their hands between loud moans and a few curses. For someone so religious, he sure had a dirty mouth. And Nick loved it. Loved his dirty little sheep.

“Oh, fuck...yeah, that was..”

“Just what you needed to start the day?” Nick finished for him, leaving a trail of light kisses up his neck.

“Yeah.” Jimmy grinned, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, feeling like a lazy big cat after a long nap. He wished he didn't have to leave, Nick's bed was warm and smelled of them...he really wished he didn't have to go home.

“Okay...let's finish you off so i can go.” Jimmy started, already reaching between Nick's legs. When the blond slapped his hand away, the blue eyed man gave him a strange look, slightly tilting his head to the side in utter confusion. “What?”

“You have to go and i'm pretty sure i can wait for a few hours. Besides, this was all for you anyway.” Nick smiled and cupped his lover's face, bringing him close for a kiss.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Now up, get dressed, get out of my bed!”

A full week has passed since the last time they were together and to say Nick was getting impatient and crazy already, would be a colossal understatement. Their conversations on the phone weren't enough and when the blond said he needed to see him, Jim would just say he was busy and that he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Amelia was becoming suspicious and he couldn't risk his family over his lover. It hurt Nick to hear that but he knows family comes first, always. And even though he doesn't care much about Amelia, he does care about their little daughter, Claire. 

 

“What are you doing here? We didn't-...” Apparently, Nick's a stalker now. Something like that. The blond had waited patiently for his lover to get off work and when he did, he didn't waste any time dragging him to the parking lot and pinning him against his own car, pressing his body against his lover's, lips claiming his like a man craving water in the desert. “Christ, are you crazy? Stop it...”

“Want you. Want you now and want you bad, Jim.” Nick started grinding shamelessly against Jimmy, keeping the other man firmly pressed against the car, not giving him any opportunity to escape. “I don't give a fuck about your wife.”

“Dammit, Nick...just...look, not here, okay? Anyone could see us...”

“Let them see, let them all know you belong to me!” Nick sure sounded crazy...and he wasnt even drunk this time. Jimmy didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared.

“Not...here.” Jimmy turned his head away when Nick tried to kiss him again and when the blond growled and ended up nodding his head in agreement, he said there was a motel nearby they could go to. Not that Jimmy's a fan of motels, but he's not be fucked in public either.

 

After a week, Nick couldn't care less about foreplay. He did prepare his little sheep for a minute or two, but that was it. He couldn't wait any longer. Nick had Jim going on his hands and knees on the bed and positioned himself behind him, giving himself a few strokes before pushing into his lover's barely streched entrance.

“Fuck, Nick...be gentle!”

The blond laughed and slapped his rear, moving his other hand up the man's back to grab at his hair and give it a harsh pull, making his lover's body arch up against his.

“No.”

The pace Nick set at first was painfully slow and frustrating but when he finally sped up, Jimmy was moaning and letting himself fall onto the mattress, craddling his head on his arms, eyes squeezed shut as the blond constantly hit his prostate with each thrust.

“You look good like this, Jimmy...” He teased, bitting his lower lip, slapping his buttocks. “So fucking good.”

“Go..ahh, go...fuck yourself.” Jim did try to sound pissed but he failed because Nick's thrusts felt so good, his voice came out broken and shaken. Jimmy felt that familiar pressure building up and he knew he wouldn't last much. When he reached to jerk himself to completion, Nick had shoved his hand away and flipped him over, so they were face to face now.  
  
“You'll come untouched. And if you don't, i'll just keep on fucking you until you do.”

What? Okay, Jimmy knows he's not drunk...did he take something though? This hidden personality of Nick's did scare him a little...though it turned him on as well if he's to be completely honest. Before he could say anything, the blond was kissing him hard enough to bruise and pushing into him again. Jimmy broke the kiss to release a hiss followed by a loud moan and apparently that was incentive enough for his lover to pick up the pace and fuck him harder through the mattress, making the old motel bed creak louder as well in the process.

Jimmy will have to come up with better excuses for the next time Amelia or his friends from work ask why he's limping so often lately.

Nick showed him no mercy. Even though the blond seemed desperate to come, he was trying hard not to, wanting Jimmy to come first. All of his efforts were rewarded when his lover's hips bucked upwards to meet his thrusts, coming all over himself as he held tight onto him, crying out in pure bliss. Now that was music to his ears. Nick stopped holding back and thrust harder into him, reaching an equally mindblowing orgasm mere seconds afterwards.

 

As soon as both of them came down of their high, Nick pulled out and rolled to his side of bed, smiling lazily, body still shivering in pleasure. Jimmy didn't move though. He was panting hard and his own come was drying against his skin and it felt cold and uncomfortable. He did turn his head to meet his lover's gaze. While Nick smiled, Jimmy frowned.

“Don't ever do that again, Nick. I mean it.”

“What, you didn't think that was romantic. At all?”

“It was creepy.”

“But i'm your favorite creep.” Nick snuggled against his lover, resting his chin over his shoulder, closing his eyes, the smile never leaving his lips. “ I wasn't lying when i said i need you. I need you everyday. It's not just about fucking you, Jimmy, it's not.”

“Uh-huh...” Jimmy sighed and turned onto his side, facing Nick, resting a hand right above the other man's hip. “I love you too.”

“I didn't say i love you.” Nick teased. “But i do, you know i do.”

“You're not even going to apologize for being a creep, are you?”

Nick smirked and opened his eyes. “I regret nothing.”

 

After leaving the Motel, Jimmy promised his lover and best friend that he'd make time for him from now on. When Nick nodded and kissed him, he kissed back and said goodbye to him. 

Next time they got together, not even two days had passed.


End file.
